


PLEASE READ

by STUMPEDD



Category: Personal - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:12:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STUMPEDD/pseuds/STUMPEDD





	1. An Apology

Hey guys, Ray here. So...as much as I love ALL of you, this account is just too overwhelming with everything I am putting on myself to do. Im pressuring myself to finish all of these even though I despise 99.9% of them. So as of right now, all fics are done for. I will never be working on ANY of these stories ever again. This does not mean I'm going to stop writing. Around August 8th I will be getting my invite to my new account. I will update this with said new account when I get that set up.

 

For now I thank every single one of you for your endless love and support and I am so glad I know each and every one of you guys. <3


	2. Here we go

Well guys, here we are. My new account ---> http://archiveofourown.org/users/Gornathki

I love every one of you and I am again so sorry I have to leave this account. I just need a fresh start where I won't be so stressed and overly !!!!!! about everything.

Most of my fics on the new account will be about the musical Be More Chill. I will not be writing any more Hamilton fics, sorry if that's what you were here for.

Thank you all for supporting and loving me, I couldn't do this without you guys.


End file.
